


The Diplomacy of Wizards

by misura



Category: Fire's Stone - Tanya Huff
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fairly usual day at Chandra's tower, post-book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Diplomacy of Wizards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cero_ate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cero_ate/gifts).



" _I am a Wizard of the Nine!_ "

Darvish paused in the doorway of the study, making sure there were no books or pieces of furniture flying around before he stepped inside. Aaron was perched on his usual spot in the window sill, looking entirely unruffled. Chandra was sitting behind her desk, which was loaded with books, as usual.

Nothing serious, then; merely a case of temper running a bit hot.

"Has anyone claimed you're not? Because if so, I beg you for the honor of skewering them at once."

Chandra scowled at him, while Aaron offered him a faint, welcoming smile.

"No." Chandra sighed. "That is to say, not exactly."

"She refused Chandra's demand to hand over one of the books in her library," Aaron said. "For the second time."

"It wasn't a demand," Chandra protested. "It was a request." The demon wings flew. "A _very politely worded_ request. I mean, I may not have said 'please', but - "

"You mean you made it a royal request." Darvish knew all about those. If Chandra had tried to use one of those to get her hands on some book, Aaron was right: it had been a demand, not a request.

"Well, it's not as if she has any need for it, is it? She's just a Wizard of the Eighth." Chandra slumped in her chair. "The only thing that book's doing right now is gathering dust on her bookshelf. At least _I_ could do useful things with it."

"By which you mean, I assume, that you could read it." Darvish didn't really know what else you could do with a book that could fall under the header of 'useful things'. "Doesn't anyone else have a copy?"

"No." Chandra and Aaron spoke at the same time. Some research had gone into this matter, then.

Darvish grabbed a chair and sat down, considering the problem. "Well, don't you have any books in here that this other wizard might want to read? You could make it a swap."

"I'm not letting her have one of my books!" Chandra's expression suggested she was shocked Darvish would even consider making the suggestion. "Not even if it's on a loan. I _need_ my books."

_All of them, all the time?_ Darvish thought it the better part of wisdom not to ask. "I see."

"I imagine Wizard Racote feels much the same way," Aaron said. "Of course, as she's only a Wizard of the Eighth, so her feelings don't really matter, do they?"

Chandra's face flushed a little. "She could be more polite."

"So could you." Darvish winced a little at Aaron's tone. It was mild, but he could hear the steel underneath. Chandra probably could, too; they'd both of them learned by now that while Aaron might rarely raise his voice, that didn't mean he never lost his temper.

"I want that book!" Chandra set her jaw. "I want to read it. It's essential to my studies."

"Then go and ask her," Aaron proposed. "In person."

"What? I can't just leave. I have important duties here. It would take two ninedays, at least."

The first two arguments could safely be ignored for the moment, Darvish judged; it was a poor ruler who had set up his government in such a way that a short absence would cause more than some small inconveniences, if even that. Which left the question of whether or not two ninedays could qualify as a 'short absence'. Assuming it was, indeed, going to be that long. "Where does this wizard live?"

Aaron indicated a small island. The map didn't even list a name for it.

"I can summon some favorable winds," Chandra said. "Getting there isn't a problem, but what - " she turned to Aaron, " - makes you think she'll be any more polite in person than in a letter?"

Darvish picked up the message that had led to Chandra's earlier outburst. It consisted of only ten words. _I said no. Piss off and don't bother me again._

Not very polite, indeed. Not sounding much like a person who would welcome unexpected visitors, either.

"She's old." Aaron shrugged. Darvish wasn't quite sure what the Wizard's age had to do with whether or not she'd be any more friendlier in person than she was in writing. "She's been alone for a long time."

"You mean you think she's lonely and would welcome the company of some charming guests?"

"Well, yes. And you, too," Aaron said.

"You don't think I'm charming?" Darvish put a hand on his chest. "You wound me deeply."

Chandra reluctantly shook her head. "It's still too far away."

"Then forget about the book. She's never going to give it to you."

"But - " Chandra pulled at her braid, her expression frustrated. Darvish could sympathize, having been on the receiving end of Aaron's oh so reasonable arguments himself a few times.

"I'll make a deal with you," Aaron offered. "If you ask her personally and she still refuses, I'll steal it for you."

Darvish stiffened, deciding he didn't like the sound of that at all. "That sounds rather dangerous. I mean, she _is_ a Wizard of the Eighth, and we already know how much she values her books. She's probably got some heavy wards on her library."

"I can handle her wards." Chandra waved dismissively. "Easily."

Knowing that she was probably right didn't quite make Darvish feel any less uncomfortable. Possibly, he admitted to himself, it had something to do with no part of Aaron's plan calling for him to do anything but tag along and act charming. "I'm still a little concerned - "

Chandra cut him off. "No, no, that'll work. Thank you, Aaron. Now, we'll need someone to deal with the trade delegation next nineday - oh, and we planned on a surprise inspection of the royal granaries; we should get someone for that, too. And - "

Aaron quietly slipped off of the windowsill and headed for the door. "Why don't Darvish and I start packing while you work out the other arrangements?"

Darvish knew when to admit defeat. "Fine. Let's go pack."

There was always the chance they'd run into some pirates on the way, he imagined, or that the wizard would have some magical monsters guarding her library.


End file.
